The Youngest Son
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: In which Harry is the youngest son by default. AU! Written for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry...


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum! This story will be AU! Enjoy!

(Bronze): Regulus Black I: (1906 – 1959) was a pure-blood wizard, the youngest child of Sirius Black II and Hesper Gamp and brother of Arcturus Black III and Lycoris. Regulus never married and never had children.

Challenge: Write about the youngest son of any family.

 **Word Count: 1039**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter was the youngest son of James and Lily Potter. Why was this? It was because Voldemort targeted him and by extension his parents when he was just a year old. He had just finally beaten Voldemort, after a long and grueling battle at the start of his seventh year.

He lay here now in the hospital wing, recuperating from his injuries from the battle. He was alone—both Ron and Hermione being killed in the battle where he finally managed to bring Old Voldie down—so he couldn't help but think about what might have been if Voldemort had either been defeated for good when he was a baby or never existed.

Would he have grown up with parents who loved him instead of at the Dursley's who despised his very existence, except for the free house elf labor he was forced into giving him?

Would he still have been the youngest son of James and Lily Potter? Would he have had siblings and if he did how many: one, two? Would he have been the oldest of 7 like Bill Weasley? Would the house have been overrun by younger brothers like the Weasley's as his mother tried to have a daughter? Or would he have a bunch of sisters as his dad begs to just try one more time for a second son?

Would he have grown up with Sirius and Remus in his life? And what would have happened with Peter Pettigrew?

Would Snape have still been teaching potions here? Would Dumbledore still try to manipulate him at every turn?

Would Ron and Hermione still be alive? What about Colin, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott, Hannah, Susan, Cho, Cedric, Sirius, Flitwick, Sprout, the newest defense professor whose name he couldn't remember from the start of term feast, and countless others, would they still be alive?

Dumbledore has already approached him and asked him to take over the defense position for the year along with taking classes. He has asked Neville the same thing but with Herbology. Would they be asked to do this if Voldemort hadn't existed?

He couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to grow up with siblings instead of being the youngest son of James and Lily because of their deaths. Would this much expectation still be piled on him? Would more?

"Oi, Gred, maybe we should come back later to visit Harry when we are more important than his thoughts," George told his brother.

"I do think you might be right, Forge," Fred responded, causing Harry to grin and turn his head to look at them.

"Sorry guys, I didn't hear you come in. Shouldn't you guys be with your family though?"

"Mum has seemed to forget—" Fred started.

"—That you are family—" George continued.

"—but we haven't," they told him.

Harry grinned. "Thanks, you two. How is everyone?"

"They're taking it pretty hard," Fred told him, truthfully, "But at least most of us realize they chose to fight. It's only really mum that wants to blame someone who is still living and easy to blame, but everyone else doesn't seem to want to rock the boat with her right now."

"How are you doing?" George asked him.

"Eh, I've been better. It would help if I could move more than my head without pain."

"You are still that bad?" Fred questioned.

"Madam Pomfrey said that that final blast broke many of my bones and she was running low on skelegrow so needed to save for more serious injuries. She is waiting for more to be able to heal me and even then it will take a little more time because of the damage to my muscles in my legs."

"Ouch," George responded. Harry couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter at George's response to his injuries.

"Dumbledore told us that you may be taking the Defense Position for at least this year. Are you going to?" Fred asked.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well if you do, we may just have to petition Dumbledore to let us repeat our seventh year," George told him, mock seriously.

Fred nodded, looking somber. "Of course we would. There is no one better at training new teachers then us."

"You should have seen what we did to Lupin," George added.

Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What did we say?" Fred asked his brother. George just shrugged having no idea, making Harry laugh harder.

"You really have no idea?" Harry questioned between laughs.

"No idea what?" Fred questioned.

"Who Remus is."

"So… are you going to fill us in?" George asked Harry, wanting to know what Harry was getting at.

"Remus just happens to be Moony," Harry told them. He watched their jaws drop and couldn't help but start laughing again. "Maybe I will take that job. It'll be nice to have both of you around for the year and I think that everyone could use a few laughs from you guys."

"You know it still isn't a sure thing that we will get permission to come back before you get too excited," George warned him.

Harry smirked. "Sure it is, Dumbledore wants me to teach the class, fine but only if you can finish your seventh year." The twins couldn't help but grin back at him.

"I'm sure that would be perfectly acceptable, my boys" Dumbledore responded from the doorway, eyes twinkling. None of the three even heard him come in. "You boys will just need to tell me what classes you would like to take," Fred and George nodded dumbfounded. "And feel free to create your own syllabus or use one of the former professors they should all be in the desk in the defense office. With the exception of Umbridge's naturally." Harry nodded as well, speechless. Dumbledore walked off laughing and humming to himself, clearly pleased with himself for getting Harry to agree to teach.

Yeah, Harry may wonder at times what it would be like if he wasn't the youngest son of James and Lily Potter, but all in all his life didn't seem so bad anymore now that Voldemort was out of the picture for good.

* * *

A/N 2: I hope that you all enjoyed this oneshot... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
